The present invention relates to a parking apparatus for laterally shifting a vehicle into a parking spot.
Such devices comprise a cross-piece secured in the area of the rear axle. Auxiliary wheels are secured to each end of the cross-piece. The auxiliary wheels are oriented in a direction perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. One end of the cross-piece is secured to a tilting arm which in turn connects the cross-piece to the structure of the vehicle in a tiltable manner. The other end of the cross-piece is tiltably connected to a piston cylinder drive in such a manner that the tilting arm and the piston cylinder arrangement cross each other when the auxiliary wheels are lowered for lifting the vehicle.
An apparatus of the just described kind is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,402,990. With regard to the relevant prior art, reference is expressly made to the printed publications listed in said German Pat. No. 2,402,990.
In the known apparatus, as disclosed in said German Pat. No. 2,402,990, the upper ends of the tilting arm and of the piston cylinder drive are secured to the rear axle housing to the right and left of the differential gear housing. This type of arrangement is satisfactory in many instances. However, due to the additional masses which are not spring buffered there is a possibility that the parking apparatus influences the driving characteristics of the vehicle in which the parking apparatus is installed.